Don't Judge
by PinkAmy
Summary: Ponyboy's English teacher gives him an assignment on what's wrong with society today. 'What would be wrong with the world today' Ponyboy thought. 'People. People judge too much.' As Ponyboy writes his paper, do his words end up meaning something more deeper for him? (STORY IS INTENSE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Another story. I know. Hope you like it. Oh, the numbers are for the keys at the bottom.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I headed for my next class as I heard the bell ring. I did my usual speed-walking because ever since I turned in that essay, it got published, and I've been getting bullied more than usual by Socs.

Right when I was about to turn to the corner, someone pushed me down, causing me to drop everything and fall hard. I looked up to a group of Socs. standing there.

"Won't you look at this piece of trash. Making US look like the bad guys. Guess we have to teach him a lesson, right guys?" the tallest one, which was probably the leader, said. I picked up my stuff and booked it. No way was I going to get beat up again three times in a row. And I didn't.

Right when I sat down, the bell rang. I was out of breath and my heart was going to come right out of my chest. I could feel eyes watching me, but I ignored them. Then my English teacher came in. He did the usual take roll, get our homework, then say what we're going to do for the rest of the class.

"Everybody has to write a paper on what you think is wrong with society today." My English teacher announced. I got out my paper and thought. What was wrong with the world today? People. People judge too much. If people wouldn't judge you, i'm pretty sure I wouldn't get beat up a lot. So then I started writing.

Mini Key  
Ponyboy's Paper.  
_Ponyboy's__ thoughts=Italic and underlined_

**Don't Judge  
By Ponyboy Curtis**

You don't know somebody until you really meet them. Some people abused, some spoiled. Some rich, some poor. Some just wanting to get over with the day and really want to die, others wanting to try to make a better day come. Some living in fear, others in hope. Some living like slaves, others like royalty. Some trying to avoid others in fear of getting judged, others standing out because they don't give a crap. And those people have their own story you won't suspect.  
_  
I wonder what people think of me. Apparently it's not good thoughts because i'm always coming home with bruises. But they don't know my story..._

Yeah, we're different. Each with different stories. But why does that matter. We're snowflakes; none of us are exactly alike. When you judge someone, you are looking on the outside. When you just guess their story, you're not really seeing what they're going through.

_If each person has a different story, how would they be? Most wouldn't be happy. Not many life stories are happy anymore. How to start... A girl. Lets see where we get with that..._

**1.** Remember that girl you saw that was suicidal? She always wore long sleeves to hide her scars and bruises. She can't control her pain. She just wants to end her own life because no one gives a damn about her. Her parents hit her. The kids bully her. People judge her. She has no reason of living. But why does she? Because she wants to prove everybody wrong. She still has that tiny hope that she will one day. But not for long. Hope only gets you so far…

_What else won't get you far when you're being judge. Believing won't get you far. That's for sure. And lots of people with a sad story don't cut. Maybe they smile..._

**2.** See that boy who's shining his brightest? He smiles so much you want to too. He's so happy that when you're around him you're suddenly happy. Your bad day is now a good one. He has no family. When he says he's gonna go home, he really goes to an alley where his box is. That box is his only shelter. When he does go to his "home" he cries real hard, you wouldn't believe it. He wants to get out of the world he lives in. He wants something good in his life. But everyday at school, he smiles. Why? Because he believes it'll get better. He believes something will happen. Through all the tears he sheds, he smiles harder the next. But believing will get you far, but not all the way…

_Whoa, this kind of just reminded me of Sodapop. I hope he's not going through this at all. He talks to me. He always does. I think... Ok, another story. I'm hungry. Hmm, you can't live without food. Food, there we go._

**3.** Hey, remember that super skinny girl? The one who sits alone at lunch. She starves herself. Before she was fat, and everybody bullied her. She never ate anymore, and it's her eighth week. She goes home and eats half an apple, so her mother won't worry. But going so long without food, she knows she's getting weak. But she doesn't care; she wants people to finally like her. To not call her fat and stand out. To finally fit in with people. But she never realized how long she could actually go without food…

_This is kinda getting intense. Just one more. Ok, hmm. I'll do one for the greasers, because everybody judges us. There's probably not a day where we go unjudged. I just gotta change the word greaser and i'll be good. What's another word for greaser..._

**4.** Why don't we recall that skinny boy who wears the same clothes every day? The one who looks dirty and is constantly sick. The one lots of people spread rumors about and nobody really card for him. He was just a weird guy. Yeah he's also poor. But the thing is he's so poor that he has to wear the same clothes. He's so poor he can't eat sometimes because he wants to make sure his younger brothers and sisters eat first. He isn't the cleanest because he makes sure his family washes before him and sometimes, there's no water left. He's constantly sick because he makes sure his family is warm and healthy first before he is. Sometimes on cold nights there's no blanket because his family gets them first. He takes care of his family and puts them before him. He cares too much for them to let them be starved, sick, or dirty. And why does he do this? Because his love for his family is strong. But his health won't stay stable forever...

End Of Ponyboy's Paper

"The bell will be ringing, so we'll work on this more tomorrow." I put my paper away and waited. The bell rang and I ran out of class. The paper was still in my mind though. The stuff just made up could really be happening, and I wouldn't know. The gang could be going through things like this, but then again we're a gang, right?

"Hey Ponyboy." Sodapop called. I looked up and saw the gang. Well, minus Darry and Dally.

"Oh hey." I said casually. We then started walking. I still kept thinking about that paper. What if the gang was going through that. Nobody should go through that. At all. Like how can they go through that. Because I would have reached my breaking point. I would have done something I would regret. I'm just happy I have the gang. But other people don't. Which sucks.

I felt my breathing pick up. I then realized I was getting emotional over my fake story. But the topic was true. People do go through this.

"Ponyboy, you ok?" Johnny asked. He examined me and worry went on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Uh Johnny, you know you have the gang right? You have me too. Whenever you want you can come to us. You know that, right?" I asked, hoping he really knows.

"Yeah Ponyboy, I know. Really are you fine?" He asked, still concerned.

"Yeah, i'm ok." I said and we walked in silence. Once we got home I saw Johnny follow Sodapop to the kitchen, but I didn't really worry. I went straight to my room and reread my essay. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Hey can I come in?" Sodapop asked.

"Well, it is your room too." I said. He walked in and sat across from me. We stared at each other in silence for a minute.

"So anything you want to talk about?" He asked. Then I knew Johnny told him I was acting weird. But I was gonna tell him soon. Just not now

"Um, not really. Maybe tomorrow though." I said hoping he wouldn't push the conversation forward.

"Oh, ok. You always have me though. You know that right?" He asked. I nodded and got up and hugged him.

"You have me too." I said as he returned the hug.

"Ok, dinner will be ready soon." And with that he walked out. I don't know what any of us would do without each other. I wouldn't want to find out either.

**A/N**- This is just the beginning. The next chapter will be the outcomes for the people in the paper, so please stay around. And please review and tell me what you think. I'll post another chapter in five days

Here's the key for the numbers  
**Key  
****1.** Suicidal Girl (hope)  
**2.** Smiling Guy (believe)  
**3. **Skinny Girl (hunger)  
**4. **Poor Guy (health)  
The words in the parenthesis are what each person needs.  
Whale, until next update,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Sorry i'm posting late. Hope you enjoy. It's a little long. Sorry.  
Thanks to Phoebe Of Circle Daybreak, FrankElza, and the guest. Also for all the follows and favorites.  
And to the guest who said to change the cover photo, you were right. Sorry guys. Anyways, it's a Knife now. And I don't think it's a trigger because we see knifes everyday. It's just the blood that makes it intense.

**Key  
****1.** Suicidal Girl (hope)  
**2.** Smiling Guy (believe)  
**3. **Skinny Girl (hunger)  
**4. **Poor Guy (health)

Right when I entered school I found someone hit my stuff down, which went all over the floor. I lookd up. Of course, Socs. As I was picking up my papers, I heard laughter. Everybody just pointing and laughing. I tried my best to ignore it, I really did, but it didn't help. I've been depressed lately because the paper I wrote was true. You just really have to think about it.

I walked straight to English class trying to get there fast. I wanted to finish the paper. I felt like I really had to, like I was meant to. I sat at my saet right when the bell rang.

"Class, take out your essay and finish it. You have until the end of the period." My English teacher said. I got it out and started. Here we go.

**Mini Key  
**Ponyboy's Paper  
_Ponyboy's Thoughts_

_Ok, I just have one more day. I can get through this. How would a girl solve this problem. They usually don't come out positive, they come out intense. Lets see how this goes._

1. That girl that was suicidal had no hope anymore. She couldn't control her pain anymore. She couldn't take her life anymore. She lost all her hope one day. She was tired of it all. Tired of getting hit, bullied, and judged. Nobody cared about her anymore. Nobody gave a crap. Nobody wanted to help. Nobody wanted to raise her spirits and give her more hope.

All they did was take away the hope. And she was done. She ran home right after school. As she ran past people, they laughed at her. No one bothered to stop her, ask what was wrong. She was reaching her breaking point. She couldn't take anymore. She ran straight into her room and locked the door. Tears were running down her face.

She opened her drawer to revel many knifes. She started cutting deep in her wrists. Seeing if she could control the pain. But this time, she couldn't. _Cut, cut, cut…._ twenty- three cuts later and she was still in pain, crying her eyes out.

She then got out some paper and wrote _My hope was all gone_ and taped it to her shirt. She got out a big knife and raised it to her throat. Her eyes were blood shot red and her arms and leg bloody. There was nothing else she could do. And with that, she sliced her throat. She was dead within ten seconds. Her pain was gone, her hope was lost, and her life was gone.

_Ok, intense, but I want a twist. Lets see a twist in this one. But a good twist. Hm..._

2. There was a day that came that the boy stopped smiling. Stopped crying. And stopped believing. He went to school that day, but without the smile he usually had. Nobody really noticed, nobody really cared. Once the day ended, he started walking home in silence. Which was bad because when it's quiet people think. And usually those thoughts are bad.

He was tired of not being cared for. He was tired of having to live in bad condition. He was tired of believing something better would happen. He was tired waiting for someone to notice. He had tears that started making their way out, but he held them in. What was the point of crying or smiling? What was the point of waiting for something better and believing? What's the point of waiting for somebody to car or notice him.

"Oh, I know, there isn't a point." He said furious. Why wasn't life fair? Why did he have to be like this? He couldn't take it anymore. He was reaching the end. He kept trying and trying to keep it together and wait for a good thing to come. But nothing happened. He dropped his stuff and ran into the middle of the street, seeing a car that was coming. He didn't move. What was the point? _Oh yeah, there isn't one_ he thought.

The car started honking, but was too late to stop. He got hit real hard and was dead within seconds. The driver, which happened to be a women, got out of the car. She saw what she done and started to cry. She noticed it was a guy from school. The one she liked. The one she was going to go to his "house" to ask him if he wanted to hang out. But it was all too late. His smile was gone, his tears were gone, and his life was gone.

_Big twist. So intense. I want to make it more intense though. Hmm.. How else do you die..._

3. The girl was very weak. She looked like she was bones with skin on it. But no matter how skinny she looked, she wouldn't eat. Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw a fat girl, and voices in her head were saying she was too fat. Each day was getting harder for her to walk. She could barley lift her cared to notice her. They didn't care. She was just another girl. What did it matter?

The girl got so weak she had to stay home. She couldn't walk. Her legs couldn't carry her. She just laid in bed with her thoughts. _Why do I have to be so fat? Why can't I just be skinny? Then I'll fit in. I'll have friends. I won't be a fat lonely girl _she thought. She then came up with a plan. She looked at the steak her mom left her with and the knife next to it to cut the steak. She grabbed the knife and began cutting herself. Getting rid of the blood would help her get skinny. She cut everywhere until she couldn't anymore. Then her mom walked in.

"What are you doing!?" Her mom said taking her daughter in her arms and getting the phone. The girl was slipping in and out of consciousness. The place looked like a murder scene.

"Why?" the mother cried.

"I w-wanted to b-be s-skinny, I w-wanted to f-fit in." And with those last words, she died, her mother holding her tight. She didn't have to worry about fitting in anymore. She didn't have to worry about starving herself. No worrying, no starving, no life.

_Ok, I feel really bad for writing this. Just one more. It has to be so intense. Just one more..._

4. The boy became real sick one day. It wasn't like usual either, he was real sick. The mother couldn't afford to go to a hospital so she kept him home. Pretty soon, he started throwing up randomly. He hasn't eaten n the past three day, so he didn't know what he was throwing up. He was really pale, whiter than a pillow case. The mother was real scared. She loved her son for all he did. He wasn't feeling too good. He was real tired. He knew he didn't have much time.

"Mom, I'm real sorry." He cried. He failed his family.

"No, I thank you very much. But please don't leave. We need you. Please pull through." He tried his best, but he was getting real tired. Every time he closed his eyes, it was hard to open them. Soon his brother and sister came through the door.

"You ok?" They asked looking at their older brother.

"Yeah, I'll pull through." he lied. He already knew he was going, but he didn't want his brother and sister knowing. It would be too hard.

"Are you sure, you don't look too good." The little sister said.

"Yeah, I'm trying my best." He said, and he really was. The little brother and sister hugged him.

"We love you." They said. He tried his best to keep his tars back.

"I love you too." He sobbed. The little siblings looked at him, tears coming to their own eyes.

"It's true, you're not good." The little brother yelled, tears coming out. The little sister ran to get her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am. I'm really sorry." He cried. It was hard to hold on. Then the mother and little sister ran in.

"Mom, it's not true. He's gonna be better, right?" The little sister asked. The mother looked at him and back to the little siblings.

"He's trying his best." She said, her own tears coming. The boy started closing his own eyes for good, but he would open them again.

"Hey guys, I'm really trying. I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm sorry. I tried my best. I wanted the best for you guys. I'm just real sorry. Please forgive me. I really love you guys." And with that, he couldn't hold on anymore. He died to the sobbing of his family.

"Mommy, let him come back. Please mom. I love him a lot. Mommy don't let him die." the little sister cried. She ran to her brother and started shaking him. "Please don't leave us. I want you here. I want you back. Don't leave. I need you. I love you." She cried and fell onto the floor on her knees. The little brother stood there for a second sobbing. H then broke down on the floor.

"You didn't fail. You didn't fail us. Please don't die. I love you too much. I need a big brother to help out. I need you. I want you back please. I love you" the little brother started hitting everything. The mother grabbed her kids and held them tight. They all bawled they're eyes out. The only thing that was good for them in life was gone. They're only hope gone. Soon the kids fell asleep from crying a lot. But the mother stood by her son.

"I'm sorry I failed. I let you get sick. I let you starve. I let you die. Can you please forgive me? I love you so much. I didn't want this. I'm so sorry." And with that the mother cried over her child the rest of the night. But the thing they didn't notice was he was good now. In a warmer, fuller, healthier, noticed place. He was better. He lost his health, family, and life.

_Ok, that was a little too intense. Let's just end it off. Moral is don't judge. Hopefully they get it now_

People have a story. Don't jump to a conclusion on their story. Get to know them. Because you don't want people doing that to you. It's never a good way to be. So that girl or guy you see that is lonely, go talk to them. Share a smile and make a new friend. Because you never know when they might be gone, all because people don't notice them, people judge, or they have no help. One of these days, you might be in that positing and will need someone. But who will come to you?

End Of Ponyboy's Paper

I felt real depressed when I turned in the paper. As much as I hated writing this stuff, I felt like I had to do it. It was my job to get this story out there. Right when the bell rang I ran out of class and down to my locker. I just wanted to head home. I could fel the tears coming. I already knew this was true because it happens to me. And I hate it so much.

I saw most of the gang starting to round up at our corner, so I went to join them. I did a wave and we started heading home. I smiled, but inside I wanted to cry. I wanted to help those people who had pain. I wanted to be the person to get them through that, Because no one deserves I also wanted someone to help me. I know I have Johnny and Soda and the gang, but it's not the same with someone in the same grade going through the same thing. It's just not.

"Hey you ok Pony?" Soda asked. I realized that I had tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. I just had to sneeze, but it won't come out." I said.

"PINEAPPLE." Two-bit yelled while the rest of them started laughing. I cracked a little smile, but I had a horrible pain inside. I felt like I was worthless. I couldn't help those kids. No one could help me either.

Right when we got home I ran to my room and cried. I cried my eyes out till I couldn't anymore. I felt like I couldn't go through it. I hated how the people were laughing at me earlier. I felt like everybody would rather have me dead. But I didn't want any of those outcomes to happen to me.

I wiped my eyes and started my homework. I tried to focus, but the feeling never went away. That's when Soda came in.

"Hey Pony, never asked you how your day was." Soda said. I smiled a little.

"Well, it could've been better. How was your's?" I asked.

"Same. Hopefully it does get better though. Right?" I just nodded. With that he cracked a smile and left. I felt a little better. But would this pain go away?

**A/N**- I'm deciding to make the story a little longer. Maybe up to four chapters. Please review and tell me how i'm doing.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	3. AN

9/17  
**A/N**- Hey guys, this isn't an update. Just saying I edited the first chapter and added some stuff to the beginning. So you might want to read that because it comes in the story later. Hopefully I don't take too long to update. Sorry if do.

Whale,until next update,

Stay Gold XD.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Hey guys. I totally forgot to mention that the Outsiders did happen, only Johnny and Dally are alive. Sorry. I skipped a day in the story, so it's a Sunday. And thanks to FrankElza, thecoldrose7 and The Writing Wizard for reviewing. Whale, enjoy :).

While I was wondering around the house out of boredom, I found a dictionary. I looked up the definition of pain, and here's what I got.

_Pain- 1. Physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury.  
2. Cause mental or physical pain to._

I know i'm going through both definitions. I mean, if you think about it. I'm physically suffering pain from and injury. Which would be bruises from mostly Socs. And getting judged by everyone by the way I look or seem would be mental pain. I'm messed up inside and out. Physically and mentally.

It was a Sunday, so Soda, Steve, and Darry wouldn't be here. Dally would either be working or getting over a hang over, and Two-bit, well I wouldn't really know what Two-bit would be doing. All I knew is Johnny would be coming. Which was good, I liked it when it was just Johnny and me. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

At first, I thought it was Johnny, but Johnny never knocks. None of us do. My heart dropped and I felt like collapsing. The last time there was a knock, my parents were dead. Were they not enough? What else needs to be taken from me? Right when I was going to pull the door open, it didn't budge. I tried to tug and nothing happened. That's when I heard a voice.

"Um, Ponyboy, the door's locked." Johnny said. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, which I did. I was so scared of losing someone. unlocked the door and caught Johnny in a hug. unfortunately we both fell on the floor.

"Sorry Johnny." I said, still laughing a little.

"You sure you're ok Ponyboy?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded. We both sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., but for background noise.

"Seriously Ponyboy, what's wrong. And I don't mean just today. The past days." Johnny asked. Johnny always knew when something was up. He was like a mini Sodapop, only I had a quiet bond with Johnny.

"Well, ever since the essay turned in, I've been getting bullied more often. And th past two days, well, It's gonna sound dumb, but I wrote another essay about judging. And four real life experiences that could really happen. I guess that I just got scared and I feel like it's going to happen. Like really, you never know. You just don't..." I felt like crying, but I held it in.

"Ponyboy, it'll get better. Imagine life as an arrow. It's only pulling you back in disasters because it's going to launch you into something great. You just have to wait." Johnny said. I always knew Johnny was smart, he was just a slow learner.

"Yeah thanks Johnny." I said and we stood quiet. The thing I like about Johnny is that we had such a great bond we didn't ned to talk to communicate. We could stay silent the whole time we're together and still have a whole conversation some how. Johnny knows what I'm always thinking and how I'm fling. Same with him. We could probably twins or something.

"Ponyboy." heard Johnny say.

"Yeah?"

"I heard a knock on the door." Johnny said scared.

"Maybe I locked the door again." I really hoped I did. I went towards the door, and I felt like my legs would give out any minute. I opened the door with my shaky hand. There, standing at my porch were two officers. I felt light-headed and wanted to pass out badly.

"Hello, are you Ponyboy Curtis?" the taller one asked. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I felt blackness starting to surround me, but I tried hard to keep conscience My knees buckled, but I felt Johnny catch me. I was later sat on the couch.

"Are you ok son?" One of the police officers said.

"Son? Are you my dad? No, you're not. YOU are not my dad, so don't call me son. You can't. No one's aloud to. So please don't do it." Yeah, it was extremely rude, but only my dad can call me son. Only my dad.

"Ponyboy, lets lie you down. You gotta relax." Johnny said, leading me to my room. Once we got there, he laid me down and went back out.

I knew Johnny was gonna talk to them, and me being me, I started eavesdropping.

Johnny: Can you guys come back later?

Officer: No, I'm sorry, but we were sent for an emergency.

Johnny: Can this wait, I have an emergency I have to take care of.

Officer" It's really important. We were reported that Ponyboy Curtis' older brother, Sodapop Curtis', was in an accident at the local gas station.

I stopped there._ This isn't happening. I just blacked out. I'm gonna wake up right now with Sodapop at my side. No, no, no. It's not real. Sodapop's fine. HE'S FINE. He was perfectly fine yesterday. He can't just be in an accident._

I tried to get up, but I felt my legs buckle. This just wasn't happening. I lied on the floor and started bawling my eyes out. I couldn't hear. Couldn't see. And it was getting real hard to breathe.

_"It's not happening, it's not happening. Sodapop's perfectly fine. He was alive this morning, he's fine right now._ It was logical.

I tried to get up, but my legs buckled again. I fell on the floor hard, tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't even try to hold them back. I wanted to scream, scream so loud, but had no air in me. I was bawling too hard to even see the puddle I had made.

I laid on the floor thinking _This isn't happening._ I repeated it so many times in my head, but deep down in there, I really knew it really was. This wasn't my fantasy I always loved. This wasn't a story with a twist, and everything would be better in the end like my books. This was reality. And in reality, not all endings are happy.

"Ponyboy, we have to,...PONYBOY!" I faintly heard Johnny say. He sat me in his arms and hugged me tight like a little kid. I guess he knew I already heard because I didn't say anything.

It felt like we were there for hours, when in reality, we were only there for ten minutes. But still, I was bawling my eyes out hard. I wasn't sure f it would stop. I wanted to pass out, and I felt like I would, so I could wake up and see Soda holding my hand, saying it'll be fine. But it's not. It won't happen. I also didn't want to pass out because it looked like Johnny himself wanted to cry, but he held in the tears and stood strong for me. The last thing he needs is me passing out.

"Johnny, i-is he g-gong to b-be fine?" asked. My voice sounded real weak and hoarse.

"Ponyboy, the accident seemed real bad, but I really don't know. We can visit him in the hospital right now if you want." Johnny said. I stopped crying for a minute. Here I was thinking Sodapop was in the worst condition ever, probably...not alive, when really he could be fine. I wanted to kick myself for thinking like that.

"Johnny, come on, we have to se him." I said, already out the door.

"Ponyboy, the hospital is seven miles away and we don't have a car. Johnny said, and I answered him by sprinting my way.

Sure the hospital was a long way, but this was my brother was running for. This was something I cared about. Someone who always got me and never judged. Someone who I really couldn't live without. Because a life with no Sodapop would be a life I wouldn't want to live..

**A/N- **Hope you guys like the story so far. Please review. They help a lot. Thanks :).  
Whale, until next update,  
Stay Gold XD.


End file.
